


Interruptions

by SuperCerulean



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCerulean/pseuds/SuperCerulean
Summary: Could I request a Jason x reader where they keep trying to have a moment alone but they keep getting interrupted?-Submitted by anonymous(Originally posted to my Tumblr)





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a lot longer than I thought, but I hope you enjoy! <3

“Anything else we need to do tonight?” Red Hood walked into your line of sight, drawing your attention away from the file you were looking at. You dismissed the holographic screen with a wave of your hand and your eyes were able to focus on him as he adjusted his gloves in front of you. You were in Gotham working on a case with him and you both had just gotten done checking out a few places you suspected a lead might exist. After retrieving the information you squeezed out of some lower level thugs, you were putting them into the file you constructed for the case.

“Probably not. We’ve gotten all we need to get until Nightwing gets back to us,” you responded. You were leaning against the steel door into the tall apartment building while you worked on your files so Jason joined you along the wall.

“We could turn in early and do something different for dinner then. I’m kind of sick of the same take out,” he suggested. He had an extra room in his apartment that you were staying in while you were in the city. So far he really only got food from a few places nearby that were open late. How he lived off of that shit every night, was beyond you. There are only so many ways you can spin a burger before you get sick of it.

“Sounds good to me. Where do you want to go?” 

In the highlight of his helmet, you noticed a subtle shift in color to flashes of blue. That was your first clue that somebody else was approaching. “Well actually-”

“You guys turning in already?” Jason jumped at the sudden and you both turned to see Nightwing approaching. “I just got another lead on that Intel you guys wanted.” 

“Well we were, but we could follow through on it tonight before we head in,” you said. You turned to Jason, who’s head was still turned to look at the other hero. You couldn’t see anything through his mask, so you weren’t sure what he was thinking about Dick’s request. “What do you think, Red?”

Nightwing glanced at him and Jason was shaken from his daze. You weren’t sure what happened, but Nightwing made an expression like he was just realizing something and immediately began stumbling over himself. “I mean, actually you guys look pretty tired. I should see if Robin is doing anything. He could really use the training and-”

“No, it’s fine. We’ll help you out,” Jason said suddenly. There was a sharp edge to his voice that caused Nightwing to wince. You watched curiously as he fumbled with pulling his grappling gun from his holster. There was a feeling somewhere in the back of your mind telling you that there was something you were missing. Dick rushed to catch up with Jason as he moved to the edge of the roof to aim his gun. You lagged behind a bit, watching the two bicker. You thought of asking them what was going on, but the way they spoke in hushed voices made it seem like they were talking about something they would likely lie about. Instead, you settled with observing their behavior until you got a better idea of what was going on. 

A few days later, you were in Jason’s living room searching through your database for information about the guy you were tracking. He was like a ghost. Every record that might of existed on him was gone, probably destroyed. Jason and Dick’s behavior a few days prior had completely slipped your mind as you were absorbed in the case. You had been on your laptop for nearly five hours now trying to find a connection. 

You heard the front door open and close so you looked up and saw Jason walking in with a duffel bag. It was the one he usually used to hold his suit so you assumed he had changed out of it before he came back to the apartment. 

“Find anything yet?” The bag fell onto the floor behind the couch and Jason sank down beside you. When he sat down, you felt the heat radiating off of his body as he scooted closer to you. He sat down kind of sideways so his arm rested over the back of the couch and he was turned to you. Then he leaned in closer, tilting the screen back and tilting his head almost onto your shoulder. 

“Not really…” You hesitated, a little shocked that he was sitting so closely. He wasn’t a very touchy person and it was only recently that he started being more comfortable with you in his space. You knew living together for a while kind of forced you to be closer but you never really expected he’d get this comfortable around you. “All we have is a street name and rumors which aren’t much to go off of.” 

“You already went through the files Dick sent you?” 

“Yeah, I just finished and I’m completely burned out.” With a heavy sigh, you took the computer and rested it on the coffee table in front of you. When you settled back into the couch, you half expected Jason to have moved away or something now that he wasn’t looking at the laptop screen. You were a little surprised when he was still there, watching you. You glanced away when you met his eyes again, distracting yourself by stretching out your arms and legs in front of you.

”This case has been going on forever. I feel bad for taking over your guest room for so long,” you continued. 

“It’s no problem. Eating shitty takeout every night is more fun when you have someone to complain with,” Jason replied. 

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” you groaned. You dropped your head backwards onto the couch an covered your face with your hands. “I thought I was bad living off of cheap ramen and microwave meals.” 

“Hey, at least takeout provides for every food group,” Jason laughed.

“No it’s not! You can’t consider anything nutritional if you bathe it in grease,” you responded, finally meeting his eyes again. Jason grinned at your response, tilting his head and resting it on the cushion of the couch.

“Fair enough,” he responded. “We never did get to do something different for dinner the other night.”

“What did you have in mind?” You waited on his response, but Jason’s eyes suddenly darted away from yours as a loud pinging erupted from the laptop. You shifted your gaze to the computer too, seeing the big blue logo flashing on your screen. 

“Oh shit, that’s Dick. He must have found something,” you announced. Jason didn’t respond as you hurriedly answered the video call. The screen took a moment to connect and when it did, an Image of Dick sitting in his apartment appeared with a smaller image of you and Jason in the corner. You could see Jason was glaring at the screen for a split second but he quickly adjusted himself to be facing the screen entirely with a neutral expression.

“Hey, y/n. I looked into what you said earlier and I found something. I was out doing a quick patrol of-” it was then that he looked at the screen and noticed Jason was there too. His expression fell when he saw his brother and he stopped in the middle of his sentence. “Oh…Hi, Jason.” 

“Nice to see your timing is as perfect as ever,” he replied. You glanced back at Jason with a questioning look, but he just shook his head. He leaned forward, a more and jumped into asking Dick about what he’d found. Questioning and suspicious thoughts stole your attention as you watched him. HIs strange behavior was hinting to something but you couldn’t fit the pieces together. Since you were focusing so much on the case, it seemed like you had missed something. Whatever it was, it seemed you wouldn’t be able to think about it at the moment. Dick and Jason noticed you had zoned out and quickly dragged you back into the discussion. 

“This sucks. I can’t believe we went through an entire warehouse full of asshole thugs for nothing.” 

After following through with another one of Dick’s leads you were once again returning to Jason’s apartment with nothing. The entire night was spent on the streets chasing after people who didn’t even know what they were running from and taking care of cases completely unrelated to yours. Now the sun was beginning to rise and you and Jason had finally reached his apartment, you set to throwing off your armor as quickly as possible. At this point you were frustrated to hell and back over the whole thing. Jason was somehow more calm about it, setting his things down on the couch. 

“At least we weren’t getting shot at as much this time, “ Jason sighed. “I’m gonna go shower first.” You nodded, not looking up as you continued throwing off your gear. Jason disappeared out of the living room and you were left alone with your frustration. 

In the middle of taking your boots off, you heard a shrill beeping coming from somewhere in the room with you. It took a moment, but you found the source to be coming from Jason’s bright red helmet that he left sitting on the couch. Without really thinking, you went over to it. There was a small blinking light coming from the dark interior of the helmet and the beeping continued irritatingly in your ear. The case had already worn off every inch of your nerves so you were quick to start looking for a way to shut it off. In desperation you decided to just put the helmet on to figure out how to turn it off from inside. 

Once you had the helmet on, it was dark for a moment before it latched more firmly onto your neck. There was a quiet hiss of air before the interior of the helmet lit up. The room around you was shown clearly on some kind of screen in front of your eyes and there was a tiny alert near the corner of your vision where a phone icon shook incessantly. You didn’t say or do anything, but the call seemed to go through on it’s own. It wasn’t long before you heard Dick’s voice speaking through the helmet’s speakers. 

“Finally! I’ve been trying to reach you all night, Jay.” You were about to correct him on your identity, but he was already going into a rant. “You need to hurry up and ask Y/n out. I can’t keep making up these wild goose chases until you do.” Dick paused for a minute and you sat there, opening and closing your mouth at a complete loss for words. Wild goose chases? What the Hell was he talking about? His rant wasn’t over though, as he started speaking again soon after. 

“Honestly, you’re making this way harder than it needs to be. If you hadn’t come up with that stupid excuse, neither of us would be stuck in this elaborate lie.” 

That broke you from your stupor. “What elaborate lie?” 

“…Y/n?” Dick’s voice lost all the confidence from when he first started speaking. You waited for a response, but he seemed stuck on the fact that it wasn’t Jason he had been talking to.

“Yeah it’s me, and I asked you a question.” 

“Uh, where’s Jason?” he chuckled nervously. You knew he couldn’t see you, but you found yourself glaring at his name on the corner of the screen. 

“Dick.” 

“Listen, I really shouldn’t get involved in this more than I already am-” 

“Nuh-uh I just spent five hours chasing Gotham’s biggest idiots across the city because you told me to. If I’m missing a part of this story, you’d better start talking before I put my suit back on and pay you a visit next.” 

“Alright, alright, no need to threaten me. This whole thing basically started because Jason wanted to ask you out but he chickened out at the last minute. You were only supposed to come to Gotham so he could do some romantic gesture but he’s been putting it off and having me help him make up this whole case to keep you from finding out.” 

“Wait a minute, so this whole case that I’ve been stressing out over for the past week and a half is fake? You both made this whole thing up?!’

“Ah, I didn’t make it up! Jason did, he just had me help with the delivery,” Dick said, sounding defensive at your tone of voice. 

“Motherfucker,” you hissed. Dick was spewing a barrage of apologies in your ear, but you weren’t even listening anymore. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw that Jason had just come out of the shower and was heading back towards his bedroom in loose pajamas with a towel around his neck. “Dick, end the call. I’m about to go talk to your brother,” you said. You didn’t know how the helmet worked and you really didn’t feel like figuring it out. All you could think about was the hours you spent in front of your computer over a fake villain. 

Dick’s name disappeared from the corner of your screen just as you set off striding down the hallway after Jason. His door was just about to close behind him when you kicked it back open. He whipped around with wide eyes, his hair messy and stuck to his forehead after having been rubbed down with his towel. You immediately yanked the towel down off of his shoulders and used it to smack him on his shoulder. 

“Agh! What the hell?” he asked, stumbling back from your sudden attack. “Why are you wearing my helmet?” You didn’t relent your silent attack as he backed away, following him until his back thumped against the wall. This was really your first time being in his bedroom, but all sentiment was gone as you glared up at him. 

“You wanna tell me why Dick just called and said he was sick of making up wild goose chases for us to do?” Jason froze, still shocked you ran into his room like that. 

“Uh-” 

“He just told me you made all this shit up, so you’d better not try to come up with another lie.” 

“Well if he told you everything then what do I have to say?” 

“You really wanna get smart with me right now?” You raised the towel over your shoulder again and Jason shot his hands up to try and block himself. 

“Okay! I…I wanted to ask you out but I didn’t know how. I thought it would be easy but it’s not. Looking you in your eyes and being completely honest is a lot harder to commit to when you’re actually here. Everytime I built up the courage to ask you, we got interrupted. Dick was supposed to be helping me but he still managed to fuck it up.” 

You kind of knew the story because of Dick, but hearing Jason say it actually shocked you. He was suave and charming as ever in life or death situations and didn’t bat an eye at jumping off a building but he couldn’t look at you through the eye pieces in his helmet.

“How do I take this off?” You asked, trying your best to maintain your stern voice. Most of your resolve had melted when he told you the truth about what was going on, but you still didn’t want to let him of the hook yet. Jason’s hands hesitantly moved to your neck, pressing at some hidden button along the underside of your jaw. The hiss of the helmet unclasping from your neck blew air along the skin of your neck and he was lifting the helmet away from your face. You finally matched his gaze with your own, holding onto your glare as he dropped the helmet onto his bed beside you. 

“You seriously had your brother help you make up an elaborate lie to keep me busy while you thought of how to ask me out?” Jason glanced away from you and you could have sworn you could see his face turning red.

“…yeah, I’m sorry.” 

“You owe me so fucking big for all the work you had me doing,” you said, shaking your head. Despite this, you still reached out and slid your hands into his. “Starting with that date you’ve been trying to ask me on.” 

“Well the plan was to make dinner for you, but it’s a little late for that,” Jason replied, tilting his head to the lazy sunrise peeking through his bedroom window.

“Well you can spend the entire day making up for all the stress you caused me and we can end with your special dinner idea. If you’re a bad cook after all of this, i’m going to steal your suit and kick your ass.”

“If you’re wearing my suit it won’t much of a punishment,” he said, grinning at you as you dragged him away from the wall. 

“Don’t try to act flirty now. It took you a week to ask me out and I’m not letting you live that down anytime soon.”


End file.
